


Real Fun Begins

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's actually good news when they reach the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Fun Begins

        "Sire! Sire!"

        Jareth idly turned toward the squealing Goblin, who was making almost as much racket in his shaking armor as the frightened sounds coming out of his green mouth. "She's breached the last barrier, Sire! She's made it! She's in the Goblin city!"

        Jareth supplied the expected response. "What are you waiting for, you moron?" he demanded, kicking the Goblin back as it fell upon his boots. "Go get her and bring her to me!"

        The Goblin thought it was horrible news as he went sailing through the air, but alone, Jareth smiled. Now, the real fun would begin!

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
